Closed containers may be utilized for the storage of perishable products such as, for example, humidity and/or oxygen sensitive solid food products. Such closed containers may be formed from a tubular body having an outwardly rolled top rim and an open bottom end. The open bottom end may be sealed with a bottom made of metal or a composite material. Specifically, the bottom of the tubular body may be sealed by crimping a metal bottom end using seaming techniques such as a double seaming technique. Alternatively, the bottom of the tubular body may be sealed by adhering a composite bottom end to a tubular body.
However, metal bottoms may increase the overall weight of the closed container, which may result in increased energy usage and increased emissions during manufacture of the closed container. Closed containers having composite bottoms are commonly produced using inefficient manufacturing process having less than optimal production rates. Furthermore, closed containers having composite bottoms are prone to manufacturing flaws such as pin holes, pleats, cuts or cracking.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative composite containers for storing perishable products.